Destruction
by illuminatachime
Summary: When Nico Minoru lands in present-day Japan, she doesn't expect a lot of things. For example: Hotaru Tomoe to become a huge part of her life. And another example? That this 'glitch' in her powers would be an awakening; it might even be her savior. As she and Hotaru discover their likenesses and differences, they realize that they might be peas in a pod...from different universes.


She fell back against the ground, spinning out of the strange vortex that had grabbed her out of nowhere. _This isn't my doing,_ she thought to herself, wondering if she was finally going mad. _Too much power…_

Below her there was a scratchy, deep indigo carpet that rubbed against her forearms as she tried to sit up. The Staff of One had absorbed into her; she contemplated drawing blood so she could have it for security. Looking around, she noticed that the room was dim; dusk? A look to a nearby window confirmed it. Pale, dusty blue light filled the room, coloring everything that looked purple just a few shades darker.

Nico sighed, and then heard it echo in the room. _That's odd,_ she thought, eyes widening a fraction. Breathing aloud again, she heard nothing. Puzzled, Nico drew her legs under her, folding her feet back so that she was kneeling slightly. Bracing a hand against the wall, she checked her surroundings – if someone was here; if someone wasn't _good_ here, she didn't want her head being separated from her neck, by blade or magic or some other fashion.

Instantly, she tensed, having caught a small movement in her peripheral vision. Her head snapped towards the motion, and she moved into a slightly more defensive position. But, it seemed – there was no need.

Looking carefully, she made out the shape of a bed in the darkness – and in the bed there was a little girl. Nico's head began to swim, trying to absorb information and settle her confusion. The little girl's abdomen, rising and falling, was the motion that had triggered Nico's reflexes.

Quietly, Nico stood, regarding the child with caution. No matter how small, she could still be dangerous. Nico knew that from _loads_ of experience – especially Molly.

Listening for others in the room, Nico realized that she and the girl were alone. Not wanting to wake the little girl, she dug in the pocket of her black cargo pants for the knife that she now carried with her. _"When blood is shed, let the Staff of One emerge,"_ she muttered, flicking open the switchblade and digging the nasty end into her palm.

Almost immediately, her precious Staff was in her hands; she clutched at it without really thinking about it. _I want to go home,_ she thought, looking around the room again. Something was off; something eerie.

Turning from the kid, she walked towards where she'd landed, hoping that she might have some clue…

And suddenly, she heard a _rustle_ in the silent room. Jumping a little, she swung around to find that the little girl was sitting up, rubbing at her eyes. Forcing herself not to interrogate the kid, she waited to see if she would be noticed. _Maybe I'm invisible,_ she hoped, but to no avail.

Surprisingly, the girl didn't startle as she blinked her bleary eyes at Nico. "W-Who are you?" she asked in Japanese; her voice a soft voice – the kind that was timid and had probably been bullied. Her hair was short and black, and her eyes were dark. If Nico weren't Nico, she might think that the kid resembled her a little.

"Sister Grimm," Nico replied flatly, also in Japanese; she raised her Staff cautiously. "Who are _you?_ Where am I?" The little girl swept the sheets off of her legs and moved to stand up, but Nico hissed, "Stay where you are."

"You're the intruder," said the kid. She didn't blink; instead just stared at Nico with her dark eyes. Nico thought that she seemed older – _way_ older than she appeared – because there was that thing, in the stories; about how someone's eyes are the window to their soul? _Yeah, she's an Old Soul, all right,_ thought Nico. The girl stood up anyway, and her gentle voice drifted over to Nico in the darkness. "I'm Hotaru. You're in my bedroom."

"I figured that out," Nico retorted. "No offense, but I'm really kinda freaking out here – are you _evil_ or something?"

"Probably. But I won't hurt you."

Blinking, Nico accepted the answer. "Where _am_ I, though? I came from…America. Is there an America here?"

"America's halfway across the globe," breathed Hotaru, her pale skin looking lavender in the moonlight. "You're in Japan."

"What year is it?" Nico asked, hoping she wasn't in 1907 again. The fashion had been awesome, but the people were…old. _I should get training for these damn powers,_ she told herself. _Figure out what I can and can't do, and then maybe this won't ever happen again._

"Your magic brought you here," said the girl, pointing towards the Staff of One, seeming to be surprised by her own knowledge. "You're in the right time, probably."

Nico grumbled to herself. "Well, I guess I'm stuck here," she told Hotaru. "Any idea where I can stay?"

Hotaru shrugged, looking towards the door. "I can ask Mama and Papa. They'll be…wary. Of you."

"As they should be," Nico said, rubbing her forehead in exhaustion. "I'd be cautious if some random chick fell into my kid's room, too."

"They won't hurt you," assured the little girl. "As long as you don't give them a reason to."

"Okay."

Nico watched as Hotaru walked towards the door, opening it so that bright, pastel yellow light came flooding in from the hall. _This is an apartment,_ Nico realized. _Maybe that's useful. _

Leaning against the wall, she heaved a sigh out of her lungs. "This glitch better be worth it."

Little did she know how "worth it" this experience would be; in fact, it wasn't even a glitch – it was her savior.


End file.
